El día que mi corazón no duela
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Había dejado de sentirse segura en un lugar tan brillante como Auradon, las ganas de huir seguían rondando su cabeza y cuando el miedo se apoderaba de ella Harry, el hijo del capitán Garfio volvía a sus pensamientos... Oneshot / Harry & Mal


Jamás se había sentido tan perdida como en aquel momento. Poder decididir entre ser buena o mala era simplemente una prueba a todas esas responsabilidades que le deparaba la vida al ser la prometida de Ben, el rey de no se habituaba a todo aquello como quizás Eevie, Carlos o Jay podían haberlo hecho. Se sentía incompleta o al menos una parte de su corazón le decía que había algo mal en su interior. No era la chica perfecta, no era la chica que un rey necesitaba a su lado.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro como una suave caricia, la hija de Maléfica estaba rota y como siempre lo estaría. Alzó la vista tras ese puente mágico que sepaba de ese lugar la ciudad que la había visto crecer. Se abrazó así misma, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas queriendo refugiarse de todo aquello que la hacía tambalearse.

-¿Por qué esos miedos no desaparecen? - Su vida era un auténtico bucle. Debía enfrentar a su madre para ser ella misma. Debía enfrentar a Uma para demostrarle a Ben que una persona como ella podía amar ¿Y ahora qué? No era la primera vez que tenía miedo de perder a alguien. Ni siquiera era la primera vez que su corazón había latido tan fuertemente al estar cerca de esa persona tan especial... Ante la última travesía de vuelta a casa había vuelto a ver a ese muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos grises que la había llevado al límite y la había destrozado. Unas miradas amenazadoras y una sonrisa de su parte, así era el hijo del capitán Garfio: Entregado, irónico y un auténtico caprichoso... Lo sabía tan bien que hubiera deseado arrancarse el corazón y no revivir nada con él... Nada de ese amor enfermizo que iba a llevarla a la locura...

Esta vez Harry no parecía tener ningún tipo de interés en ella, una parte de sí misma agradeció que el tiempo pusiera a todo el mundo en su lugar, otra parte de su mente se afligió al ver que después de todo ella para él había sido un juego.

Por más que en aquel lugar lleno de bondad pareciera una más al lado de todos aquellos príncipes y princesas, Mal Bertha Faery seguía siendo una chica de la isla de los perdidos.

Mal dejó caer su cuerpo en la fresca hierba, cerró los ojos intentando acallar sus pensamientos y centrarse en sus sentidos... La suave brisa acariciaba sus mejillas, parecía que aquel viento quisiera confortar su cuerpo con un invisible abrazo. Entrelazó sus manos bajo su cabeza dándose esa pose un tanto tosca y poco femenina. Una de sus piernas quedó subida sobre la otra dándose la comodidad que necesitaba, suspiró nuevamente. Por un momento pudo sentirse libre de ataduras, resposabilidades y sonrisas que no quería corresponder ¿Habría cambiado Harry si hubiera sido elegido para ir a Auradon con ellos? Cerró los ojos dejando que los brazos del Morfeo la abrazaran fieramente...

En las calles se podía respirar ese olor putrefacto acompañado por el detestable olor a cloacas pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de una ciudad que vivía en la misería? En la isla destacaban los tonos grisáceos, ver un bonito amanecer debía ser producto de la imaginación de algún niño que aún no hubiera perdido la cordura. Allí el Sol nunca brillaba, nunca les demostraba esos rayos cálidos, por lo que eran desgraciados incluso para eso. La pelimorada caminaba por encima de uno de los puestos ambulantes de la calle, el toldo tenía un color café muy interesante, aunque con sus contínuas pisadas pronto se convertiría en negro carbón. Alzó sus manos para no perder el equilibrio, aunque si lo hacía y el pequeño chiringuito de lámparas de segunda mano se derrumbaba, se mofaría y no tardaría demasiado tiempo en correr antes de que el vendedor pudiera dar con ella. Dio un pequeño salto hasta caer sobre una carretilla que llevaba un hombre de nariz roja y moqueante, aunque podría decir que tambien destacaba por sus veinte kilos de más. Éste no se dejó de elevar el peso de su carreta, por lo que siguió con su recorrido hasta que la propia chica decidió cual sería su parada y esa sería justamente delante de casa. Era gratificante hacer alguna que otra maldad antes de escuchar los horribles discursos de su madre.

\- ¡Mal!- Gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Ese taconeo junto a esos pequeños suspiros de preocupación sólo podían ser de su mejor amiga, Eevie, hija de la reina malvada - ¡ Hay problemas!

\- ¿Otra vez nuestro territorio? - Sus encontronazos con Uma ya estaban a la orden del día. Seguía resentida ante su última disputa y no podía culparla, ya que se había mofado sin contemplaciones.

\- Otro ajuste de cuentas, casi todo el mundo la apoya y creo que eso se pone algo feo. - Dijo la peliazul bastante exhaltada - Si pedimos ayuda a nuestros padres se reirán de nosotros...

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo.- Chasqueó Mal la lengua divertida. No sería la primera vez que se presentaría ante la hija de Úrsula, esbozaría una sonrisa y volvería a darle la vuelta a las cosas.

Con paso decidido se encaminó a los suburbios de aquella detestable ciudad, levantaba los pies para que sus botas no se atascaran en ningún agujero de la carretera, el taconeo parecía una amenaza y no le desagradó ese hecho.

Las pequeñas gotas de color marrón caían de las prendas bicolores que había colgadas en unas cuerdas bajo las ventanas de las casas, seguramente en el "reino de los pijos" podrían usar lavadoras sin ningún problema. Por un momento la ojiverde sintió pavor de que las gotas que desprendían esas prendas llegaran a ella y ensuciaran su chaqueta de cuero favorita. Sólo oír en su mente la historia de su madre por haber manchado algo le hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

El silencio que embriagaba aquella zona se hizo pesente, no se escuchaba a los niños corretear, las carretas ir de un lado a otro o incluso las palabras malsonantes de unos adultos a otros debido a la pobreza del lugar.

\- Preciosa- Esa voz aterciopelada despertó todos sus sentidos, se detuvo mirando de un lado a otro cada centímetro de la zona buscando a aquel individuo, sin embargo falló estrepitosamente. La oscuridad delas calles no ayudaba a divisar al enemigo, suponía que por ello llamaban a ese sitio "Las redadas" - Terriblemente preciosa... - Insistió nuevamente la voz, esta vez tras ella, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, entraría en acción con el mínimo movimiento que hiciera el muchacho.

\- No suelo tener mucha paciencia con las personas que no muestran la cara- Susurró la pelimorada no muy concienciada de las amenazas que salían de su boda.

Un nuevo chapoteo llamó su atención, cada vez era más rápido, por lo que no dudó en girar un poco su cuerpo y elevar la mano para propinarle un buen golpe. Todo pasó demasiado deprisa, sus ojos verdes se encontraban con una lobuna mirada grisácea, su mano era agarrada por la muñeca de forma brusca, un suave tirón y estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de él.

 _Así conoció a Harry Hook_

 _Un error._

 _Un completo error._

La mirada de Harry seguía sosteniendo la suya, ninguno de los dos realizó ningún movimiento en contra del otro. En esa oscuridad sólo podía escucharse las respiraciones tranquilas y a la vez abrumadas de ambos.

\- Fresa... Hueles a fresa...- Dijo el castaño olisqueando el cabello morado de la hija de Maléfica, la cual abrió su boca para protestar, cosa que no hizo, se separó con fiereza del castaño y frunció el ceño. - Oh vamos ¿Esa es tu forma de presentarte? Tu madre estaría orgullosa de que seas tan maleducada - Rió enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos.- Yo soy Harry, hijo del capitán Garfio.

\- Sabes perfectamente quien soy, por lo que seguramente te mandó Uma a hacer el trabajo sucio que no está dispuesto a hacer, ¿Eres su perro?

\- Yo no soy el perro de nadie, Mal - Harry comenzó a andar en círculos alrededor de la ojiverde, parecía deleitarse con cada curva y parte de su cuerpo, por lo que Mal se encogió incómoda. No le gustaba ser el objeto de observacion de nadie, no era una pieza a la que hacer jaque.

 _Él la hacía sentirse frágil y un completo desastre_

\- ¿Entonces por qué me buscabas? - Insistió con esa desconfianza que cubría fríamente su corazón - Pretendo recuperar mi territorio.

\- Buscaba la forma de poder deleitarme contigo - Su tono fue inocente pero muy seguro de sí mismo - El territorio puede esperar, hay algo más interesante que descubrir antes.

 _Él sabía que debía decir para romper esa coraza._

Los gritos inundaban aquella casa de planta alta, por más que Maléfica había intentado adaptarse a la vida de "pobre" le resultaba terriblemente imposible. Ponía el grito en el cielo sino encontraba su cetro, el cual era más inútil que una lámpara. Se desesperaba si su libro mágico no estaba a buen recaudo o simplemente si las acciones malignas del día no habían sido de su gusto. En esta ocasión se desahogaba con ella, como tantas de las veces en que sus demás compañeros de maldades no se encontraban en casa. El tema había abarcado los deseos de su hija, los cuales se alejaban cada día más de ser impuros y oscuros, por lo que su madre no había dudado de empujarla fieramente contra la pared. Mal se había agarrado el estómago, su espalda se encogía y tosía constantemente. Quizá no estaba siendo la mejor época para los enemigos de la corona, pero esa mujer que tenía delante no dejaba de tener la fuerza necesaria para hacer que su cuerpo temblara.

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes dudar de ser como yo, te has vuelto loca?! - Volvió a poner el grito en el cielo por quinta vez en la noche.

\- No estoy segura de ser como tú, jamás podré conseguirlo, es más no sé si es lo que quiero... - Insistió de nuevo. Quería hacerle entender como disfrutaba dibujando, el arte le apasionaba más que robar o quitar caramelos a niños inocentes, sin embargo su madre era tan cabezona como un jarrón y cada explicación venía seguida de un golpe de su parte.

\- ¿¡Cómo he podido tener una hija como tú?! Me has defraudado, no deberías existir con ese tipo de pensamientos... - El tono de Maléfica desprendía repugnancia, no dudó demasiado en coger aquel inutil cetro y marcharse de la casa.

La sangre caía por el labio de Mal, agradecida de que se hubiera marchado por lo que tuvo el privilegio de cerrar los ojos unos instantes aferrándose su brazo izquierdo. El dolor era insoportable, deseaba por todos los medios que no estuviese roto, pero tras haber chocado contra la pared se temía lo peor. - ¿Acaso nunca va a escucharme? - No tuvo tiempo de enjuagar sus lágrimas, ni siquiera de esconderlas de sí misma, se levantó tambaleándose y se hundió en la oscuridad de su habitación, allí nadie la vería llorar... Allí podría desear morir sin que nadie le protestara. Los ojos le pesaban por lo que se dejó llevar por ese sueño que podría aliviar el dolor de su cuerpo.

 _Nadie puede escapar de unas raíces que no ha elegido._

\- Eh... - Escuchó una voz, el cuerpo le pesaba por lo que cuando quiso negar un zarandeo por parte del chico se giró sin prevenir el dolor de su brazo, la chica se encogió tanto que se hizo una bola en aquella putrefacta cama - Incluso los villanos nos rompemos - Esa voz parecía divertida y la intentó buscar en aquella oscuridad.

\- ¿Q-Quien?

Cuando el castaño encendió la luz tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a aquel molesto brillo, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue verle sentado en el filo de su cama - Deberían haberte llamado Aurora - Se mofó ante el ceño de la ojiverde - Ya sabes Aurora, bella durmiente... Mejor olvídalo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? ¿Quien te ha dado permiso para entrar? - Dijo algo ofuscada levántandose de un golpe. Odiaba que los demás pudieran ver las debilidades que presentaba e incluso temió que esa radiante sonrisa no tardara ni dos segundos en mofarse junto a Uma.

\- Mi padre tambien suele ponerse un poco irrascible - Encogió los hombros sin ni siquiera responder a la preguntar que Mal le había formulado. Quiso protestar, pero nuevamente le abrumó que ese chico le estuviera extendiendo la mano - Quiero enseñarte algo.

Ni siquiera supo porqué sus dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, la sensación fue tan reconfortante que no tardó demasiado en mover los pies hacia su ventana y salir de allí. Quiso echar la culpa de sus acciones a su debilidad, al sentirse completamente inútil, ojalá hubiera recurrido a Eevie en vez de a aquel muchacho que parecía demasiado ensimismado en enseñarle algo que no sabía si le gustaria.

Cruzar la ciudad por la noche era mucho más fácil, los mercados estaban cerrados por lo que el bullicio estaba totalmente disipado y era mucho más fácil encaminarse hasta los suburbios. Mal se tensó un poco, cerca del puerto estaba la taberna de Úrsula, si se presentaba en su estado seguramente saldría perdiendo, sin embargo suspiró aliviada cuando Harry emprendió el rumbo hacia su barco.

\- No sé porque me has traído aquí, pero si esto es una de las tuyas..

\- Deberías callarte y mirar hacia ahí arriba - Susurró él con gesto delicado, estaba harto de oírla quejarse, de oírla desconfiar... Calló sus palabras con el dedo índice sobre sus labios - Ahora disfruta del espectáculo...

Los labios de la ojiverde se abrieron desmesuradamente, nunca se había molestado en alzar la vista al cielo y deleitarse con aquellas millones de estrellas que iluminaban la isla. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, estaba totalmente maravillada porque un lugar tan arruinado pudiera disfrutar de algo tan maravilloso. Jamás se había detenido a contemplar como podía ser que el mismo cielo cubriera ambos lugares que eran tan diferentes - Es precioso...

\- Un pirata debe tener siempre dos cosas a su favor: Un buen barco y las estrellas que debe perseguir - Sonrió él bastante orgulloso.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, no necesitaba que el castaño le preguntara que había pasado, esos pequeños y "estúpidos" momentos eran más que suficientes para aliviar el dolor de su pecho. En ese momento supo que estaba perdida.

 _La coraza se estaba rompiendo y ella no podía hacer nada._

\- ¿¡Estás segura de lo que dices?! Mal, es Harry, ese que no le importa meterse en líos con tal de conseguir lo que quiere - Gritó Eevie abrazando uno de los cojines de la habitación de la chica. Ante las dudas y los nervios que se acumulaban en su pecho día sí y día tambien había recurrido a ella, sin embargo su reacción era algo que no supiera. Se consideraba mayorcita para saber qué hacía, cómo lo hacía y hasta que punto podía desbordarse.- Es peligroso.

\- Sé muy bien como es, Eevie - Dijo ella bastante molesta levantandose de la cama. Había dado mil vueltas a ese tema, Harry era peligroso, podía llegar a unos límites que quizá no estaba dispuesta a romper, pero la hacía sentirse viva cuando estaba apunto de ahogarse - Estar con él me hace sentir bien.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero que te destroce - Susurró su amiga dejándo el mullido cojín a un lado para poco después abrazar a la chica - No sé si es el mejor momento para experimentar algo así.

\- Necesito huir de todo esto, aunque sea por unos segundos...

Ambas se quedaron calladas y con ese cariñoso abrazo no volvieron a hablar nunca más del tema. La peliazul sabía como era Mal y no sentirse apoyada le crearía la desconfianza que en aquel momento no necesitaba.

 _Estaba totalmente rendida a sus pies_

Los gritos de uno de sus vecinos le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa, corría de un toldo a otro como siempre hacía, manos alzadas y a no perder el equilibrio. El pan que preparaba era delicioso y no estaba dispuesta a pasar hambre porque Maléfica no estuviese dispuesta a gastar su dinero en algo "inecesario" como era la comida.

Aquel hombre le pisaba los talones, por lo que apresuró su paso pasando entre la gente, no se iba a dejar coger, no iba a permitir una zurra de alguien que no merecía tocarla. - No vas a cogerme - Aseguró callejeando cerca de "Las redadas" No se molestaría en atraparla en un lugar como ese. - Uff - Respiró agitada intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido, su corazón estaba desbocado pero su misión había sido todo un éxito.

\- ¿Haciendo una buena obra? - Sintió como unos brazos entrelazaban su cintura, esas palabras habían sido como melodía para sus oídos por lo que no tardó en sonreír complacida por las pequeñas apariciones del que ahora era su novio - Deberías estar pendiente de otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo de tí? - Giró un poco la cara para después darse la vuelta por completo. Sus brazos se entrelazaron a su cuello con ansía, otra vez esa mirada lobuna intentaba cautivarla como había hecho meses atrás.

\- Por ejemplo - Harry chasqueó la lengua para después atrapar los labios de la pelimorada con ganas. Aquellos besos tan fogosos con ella, hacía que todo su cuerpo vibrara, Mal era sumamente deliciosa en todos los aspectos, por más que buscara algún rincón nuevo en su boca, ésta no estaba dispuesto a rechazarle.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en entrelazar sus piernas a su cintura y pegarla a la pared con deseo. Sus labios no podían dejar de moverse sobre los suyos, sus lenguas estaban enzarzadas en una estoica batalla que arrancaba más de un gemido de la boca de ambos. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas por lo que las orbes verdes de Mal no dudaron en mirar sus ojos grisáceos para decirle que se apartarla, pero Harry no estaba muy dispuesto a corresponder esta vez, por lo que comenzó a rozarse contra ella sin ningún tipo de reparo - Eres mía, Mal... No importa el tiempo que pase porque siempre volveré a tu cabeza...

\- Cállate - Rio la chica separándose un poco de sus brazos pero éste volvió a negarse, su mirada grisácea estaba encendida por puro placer hacia la hija de Maléfica por lo que la retuvo nuevamente. Arrancó de sus labios los gemidos que consideró necesarios para apaciguar su entrepierna, sin embargo eso no ocurría y se estaba volviendo loco.

\- Te necesito... Aquí y ahora... - Susurró a su oído con ese tono dulzón que empleaba cuando quería algo. Sus labios atormentaban su boca, su cuello, a la vez que su entrepierna insistía en rozarse contra ella, tenerla en su interior...

No supo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que quería todo de Harry, le proporcionaba aquel sentimiento que nadie estaba dispuesto a darle. La correa del castaño descendía al igual que sus pantalones y cuando entraba en ella supo que no había vuelta atrás.

 _Y que jamás podría olvidarle._

Los meses pasaban con lentitud, la angustia afloraba en su estómago desde aquellos días que le había dado a Harry lo que le había pedido. No estaba preocupada por no reservarse hasta el matrimonio, era una villana, sino terminaba rodeada de gatos sería porque no tendría dinero para alimentarlos. El constante zumbido de preocupación la invadía, el castaño había seguido frecuentándola día sí y día tambien, la había hecho suya en tantas ocasiones que había perdido la cuenta. No había dudado en hacerse paso frente aquella gente para robar a su lado cualquier cosa que deseara, ¿Entonces por qué en un mes todo eso se había disipado?

Las calles le parecían más largas que nunca, ya no podía encontrarle en esos lugares que consideraban "suyos", no podía encontrarle mirando las estrellas como un pirata soñador, no podía encontrar esos brazos que la habían confortado de su madre, ¿La razón? No lo sabía pero conforme más caminaba hacia los suburbios, más se sentía atrapada en la boca del lobo.

Esta vez no había optado por buscarle en su barco, si seguía frecuentando las amistades que tenía estaría en la taberna de Úrsula comiendo y riendo. El movimiento en aquel lugar era de contínua pelea y festejo, aunque prefirió no estar allí. Las veces que había estado de niña en ese lugar había terminado matándose con Uma, esta vez no era lo que le interesaba. Sus pasos se detuvieron en el momento que vio a Harry cruzado de brazos delante de la hija de Úrsula, desde su posición no podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, pero el hijo de Garfio parecía más serio que de costumbre. Mal dio unos pasos hacia el lugar, no sin antes esconderse en una arboleda cercana y se limitó a mirar al frente, sólo necesitaba escuchar no ver lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Entonces has hecho lo que te pedí? - Dijo Uma poniendo las manos en sus caderas, su rostro reflejaba exigencia, por lo que quería respuestas cuanto antes - ¿Qué ha pasado con mi territorio? ¿Esa idiota de Mal no se ha dado cuenta que nos pertenece?

\- Nunca llegó a quitarnos nada, estaba demasiado ocupada con no enfadar a la vieja bruja que tiene por madre - Dijo él poniéndose el sombrero - No ha sido dificil.

\- Aún no me has explicado como la has convencido, esa estúpida... ¡Tenía que haberse visto las caras conmigo! - Rio bastante complacida dandose unos golpecitos en las piernas, estaba exhausta de tener que llevar las riendas de un local que detestaba.

\- A veces tienes que darle a esas personas lo que necesitan para que olviden que era lo que protegían...

El alma de Mal se le cayó al suelo, no podía estar escuchando aquello, su corazón había dado un vuelco por la impotencia o más bien con el ruego de que todo aquello fuera para contentar a Uma, pero esa sonrisa victoriosa de parte de Harry le hizo saber que no era así. Desde el minuto cero el hijo del capitán Garfio se había acercado a ella para atraparla mediante sus debilidades y lo había conseguido de tal manera que el pecho le dolía.

Las lágrimas caían fieramente por su rostro, cada sonrisa, cada beso, esa compenetración entre ambos había sido una farsa por contentar a la mujer más idiota y rencorosa del mundo. Se tiró de sus mechones morados queriendo volver a la realidad, quería estar en su habitación debatiendose con Eevie si debía teñirse de otro color, no recordando sus avisos.

\- Me ha engañado - Se decía así misma - Harry Hook nunca tuvo corazón - Insistió saliendo de entre la maleza para poder tener ese enfrentamiento que él había estado atrasando mientras ella esperaba sentada a que su "príncipe de pacotilla" la rescataba de su repugnante vida. Ahora esos ojos lobunos le parecieron los ojos de un monstruo...

 _No hubo ningún tipo de conversación_

 _Ningún perdón_

 _Mirada contra mirada_

 _Y la carta de Auradon la hizo huir del dolor._

Los ojos de Mal comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, el Sol comenzaba a esconderse tras aquel lago que se coloreaba de tonos naranjas y amarillos. Ese sueño la había estado persiguiendo durante varios años, no importaba si era fuerte, si quería ser mala o tener la vida que había deseado, el corazón seguía doliendo como el primer día.

Se levantó de la hierba que había cobijado sus sueños aquella tarde y miró hacia el infinito, no buscaba un punto fijo, ni siquiera una nueva preocupación para olvidarse de todo aquello, cogió aire por la nariz hinchando sus pulmones y lo expulsó por la boca. Todo había acabado, ese momento de flaqueza se había ido con uno anterior, después de otro que hubo antes de ese...

\- ¡ Mal! - Gritó la voz de Ben conforme ésta se giraba. En sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación ¿Estaba preocupado por si se había marchado de nuevo? o ¿Sólo queria que su proyecto para volver buenos a los hijos de los villanos saliera bien? - Te he estado buscando, nadie sabía donde estabas.

\- Necesitaba pensar un poco, aún hay veces que dudo si este es mi hogar.

Ben extendió su mano hacia ella, como en una anterior ocasión había hecho Harry, quería darle esa confianza que tenía miedo de coger, el pulso le temblaba por lo que primeramente llevó la mano a su pecho y meditó su respuesta - No soy buena para tí, Ben...

\- Siempre me dices lo mismo pero eres la única persona que sabe comprenderme - Hizo una pequeña pausa buscando en su mirada alguna aprobación - Déjame demostrarte que esta vez puede salir bien, por favor...

\- Sólo prométeme que no me harás daño.

-Tienes mi palabra. - Entrelazó su mano con la de ella. La pelimorada miró nuevamente hacia la tranquila agua en busca de una respuesta que sabía que jamás llegaría. Nunca tendría un porqué, nunca escucharía nada que deseaba oír, por lo que se giró sin volver a mirar a esa isla que había roto su corazón.


End file.
